Construction work utilizes a wide variety of tools that are chosen for whatever particular task(s) is being performed. Certain tools such as a hammer or wrench are ubiquitous and utilized by many construction workers for a number of various purposes.
Among tools such as wrenches there are often many configurations, with each designed to facilitate a specific function. One such wrench that is found in the prior art and has been designed for a specific purpose is a combination aligning and tightening wrench.
In theory, these types of wrenches are supposed to be capable of aligning two separate workpieces, such as lengths of pipe, and then tightening the two workpieces together. While some prior art designs function better than others, none of them is fully capable of adequately and reliably performing the task for which they were designed. This is unfortunate because there is a significant need for this type of wrench.
Obviously, is would be extremely beneficial if there was a fully functioning and reliable wrench that would allow an individual to single-handily align and tighten two workpieces. A wrench with this functionally would be especially useful in tight working environments where space is extremely limited and it is often possible to only utilize a single hand to manipulate and use a wrench.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any literature or patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention. However, the following U.S. patents are considered related:
U.S. Pat. No.INVENTORISSUED6,938,525Poole, et alSep. 6, 20054,872,709StackOct. 10, 19894,378,937DearmanApr. 5, 1903
The U.S. Pat. No. 6,938,525 discloses a pipe wrench having a uniquely handy control lever and a one-way ratchet for very rapid adjustment of the wrench's position. The wrench also has a pivoting upper jaw that further aids a user in adjusting and tightening the wrench while using only one hand. The wrench can also be used to clamp an object or workpiece.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,872,709 discloses a toggle clamp that is fitted with opposed pipe flange engaging jaws. The clamp provides a rapid means of alignment and positioning of flanged pipe during assembly; particularly suited for use with split “V” clamp joints.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,378,937 discloses a pipe welder's aligning tool for use in joining two pipe members end to end. The tool comprises a clamp having a pair of jaws movable toward and away from one another so as separably to clamp one pipe member adjacent its end. The jaws carry supports that extend beyond the one end of the clamped pipe to provide support for the confronting end of a second pipe member that is to be joined to the clamped pipe. One of the jaws may be mounted on an elongated member that is adjustable to enable the tool to be used on pipes of differing diameters.
For background purposes and as indicative of the art to which the invention relates, reference may be made to the following remaining patents found in the search:
U.S. Pat. No.INVENTORISSUED4,568,109PrueterFeb. 4, 19863,828,413Province et alAug. 13, 19743,704,503HaywoodDec. 5, 19722,574,227SarvieApr. 28, 19481,365,784HussonJan. 18, 19211,237,122SuomyAug. 14, 1917836,437CochranNov. 20, 1906737,847JohnsonSep. 1, 1903599,334KahlFeb. 22, 1898